


i knew you were good

by renardetloup



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spirited Away AU, khaji da cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardetloup/pseuds/renardetloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirited Away AU - Jaime has been on mode since the beginning and hidden it from everyone, including Bart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew you were good

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the anniversary of the airing of the last episode of young justice
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> warning for way too many dashes
> 
> check at the end for notes & more serious trigger warnings (slight and few as they are)

“Blue what’re you doing - this isn’t you -”

Blue Beetle turns around, scythe blades at his sides, his eyes are dark and menacing.

“What do you know about me really, meat?”

Bart huffed. He stood tall, searching for Jaime somewhere in the cold armor before him. _He’s somewhere in there, he just has to be._

“Your name is Jaime Reyes. You have a sister named Milagro, parents, an abuela. Your friends are the team, Tye, Asami.”

Blue Beetle does little aside from take a step forward. Bart counters, creeping backwards, closer to the cliff’s edge. Two more steps and he’d be over, in free fall towards the stormy water lapping at the rocks below.

“You have me, your best friend, your _ese_ , your _hermano_ ,” Bart’s voice breaks on me, steadily growing weaker every word, and ruining his perfect pronunciation of the Spanish. He’d been so excited the first time he’d said it right. Now he doesn’t even know if Jaime remembers that first time and that thought breaks him down even more.

“I have no one. No one but the Reach and that’s all I need.” Blue Beetle gets closer, scythes at the ready. Bart stares, and takes another step back. Fear takes him back to the falling ash, Mount Justice crumbled behind him, to where Blue Beetle terrorizes his every move, his every thought.

_That isn’t going to happen. That’s not Blue Beetle, the baddest big-bad. That’s Jaime. Somewhere in there, he’s there._

He swallows his fear, yanks forward Blue Beetle by the shoulders and kisses him. It’s not a conscious thought to do so, but he does. Hardly anything he does is by conscious thought anyway.

He hears a gasp that’s not his. The force of yanking Blue towards him has propelled both of them back over the edge of the cliff. In his surprise they begin to fall, so quickly Bart can’t superspeed them back into their rightful place on solid ground. He shuts his eyes and waits for the inevitable pain of smacking into the water from so high up, but only gets a jolt of someone grasping him by the middle. Bart opens his eyes.

Though the rest of him is still sheathed with armor, keeping them in air, Jaime’s face is free from it. He starts to pull them up, his dark skin stark against the backdrop of the moon and stars and Bart can see his eyes, his real, milky, deep brown eyes.

“Bart you - I can’t believe it - you broke the spell,” Jaime says, when he’s righted them into standing, face to face, in midair. Bart is standing on his feet, arms circling his chest and Jaime is holding him tight by the waist but he’s smiling, eyes wonderfully bright.

“It was a hunch. I really didn’t mean to -”

“But I’m glad you did,” Jaime says. Then he looks away, frowning a bit.

“Bart I’m so sorry.”

Bart starts to protest but Jaime shakes his head.

“After Dan, and Ted, Khaji Da was scared of losing someone else, and after what you told me, I was too. We - I trusted the wrong people but -”

“But it’s all crash now. Because it’s you,” Bart interrupts, watery but with a small smile. Jaime nods.

“ _Sì, cariño_. And I swear it has been, when I didn’t have the armor on. Even when I did, I heard you. I saw you. Every word, everything you did.”

“Then you know I did this,” and Bart leans up to kiss him again, being in midair be damned. Jaime smiles into it, chuckling and knocking their foreheads together. Bart leans closer, and almost presses his lips to the other boy’s ear.

“I knew you were good,” he whispers and Jaime answers by holding him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> to explain a little more extensively, for the purposes of this au, khaji da has essentially brainwashed jaime into believing that helping the reach is what was best, so trigger warning for implied mental and emotional manipulation. so what jaime says is really true - when he wasn't wearing the armor, it really was him.
> 
> the dan and ted jaime mentions are dan garrett and ted kord, the original two blue beetles respectively
> 
> inspired by (http://tamagoland .tumblr .com/post/42419051302/i-remember-you-falling-into-my-river-and-i) and (http://nightwank .tumblr .com/post/42337179975). final line shamelessly taken directly from spirited away, which if you haven’t seen you should absolutely check out. (haku is voiced by jason marsden who voices bart if you aren't convinced)
> 
> weird but nice feeling to have finished a fic, short as this is, for the first time in a long time. happy reading


End file.
